


The Alchemist and the Ghost

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dr Junkenstein, F/M, Future mentions of various deaths, [THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE BRIGITTE WAS CONFIRMED AS TORBJORN'S DAUGHTER], this takes place after the event of Dr Junkenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: The Alchemist is needed in her own quest to save her daughter's life. When this quest brings her to a long abandoned city, to an abandoned castle, and into the presence of long dead defender of said castle.





	1. Chapter 1

The Alchemist was a lone woman in her sixties. Not even her concoctions could halt age, not that she wished to even attempt that search for that matter. She valued the tricks she'd learned over these years, how her motions became practiced with time. Youth would never bring forth the skills she bore now.  
The shrouds she wore were almost the color of the night sky, hung around her head. Revealing a keen dark brown eye, the other was covered by large patch. Her hair was a vibrant silver, signifying her age.

 

After defending the castle from the Zomic hordes and the Monster of Doctor Junkenstein himself, she'd received a message.  
Her only daughter, now a young woman, had suddenly fallen greatly ill. The Alchemist returned to her daughter, but not even her years of experience could explain what her daughter's ailment even was.  
Thus the Alchemist fell to this quest, to investigate a location her daughter had been seen heading towards, to find the source of all of this trouble. Her daughter's life was on the line, and although they hadn't been close in recent times, her Maternal instinct stood strong after all of this time.

She'd tried to seek the help of her former allies, who stood with her in defending. The old Soldier, the cocky Gunslinger, and the peculiar Archer. But no one had since seen hide or tail of them, so this quest would be a solo for her and her alone.

 

Her grip on the strap, which bound the old high range firearm to her back, had tightened as she reached the area. The place was an abandoned city.  
They called it, Eichenwalde, it was almost similar to Adlersbrunn. It had been attacked years ago; plagued by bad luck, raids, and sickness. Before being abandoned by its citizens and left to rot.  
But if this was where her daughter was last seen before the strange ailment took her, so this was where the Alchemist would find an answer.

It was as she began her ascent towards the castle did a strange feeling come to her. Something was here, something was here and it did not like her presence in this area.  
But she chose to ignore it, moving her way forward.

 ** _"Go back!"_** came a loud booming voice from all around her. This made her steps halt.  
_**"Go back to where you came from! There is nothing here for you!"**_

She shook her head, resuming her approach towards the gates.

 ** _"Did you not understand me?! I said that there is nothing here for you!"_** the voice yelled to her.

Stubborn woman that she was, she did not listen. For she was a woman on a mission and nothing, and I mean nothing, could stop her now.

 ** _"I am not afraid to do harm to you, since you will not listen!"_** Her steps halted at the gates once this sentence met her ears. "Do you honestly think that, that of all things will scare me? I've seen far worse." she spoke aloud, finding at empty doorway to the left of the heavy gate.  
It is too bad she didn't come with some kind of ramming cart. That's one way to make an entrance. But it's not how she operates.

The castle of Eichenwalde is built far too similar to the castle in Adlersbrunn, maybe the citizens who left Eichenwalde later founded Adlersbrunn? She chose not to dwell on the matters as she turned towards where she had guessed that the inner court would be.  
Before stopping in her tracks at sight before her. Lying there in the throne is the limp form of a suit of black armor, clutching a large hammer in its right hand even as it laid there.  
She wasn't stupid as to what she was seeing. The armor obviously held a dead body.

Then that voice came back. **_"I warned you."_** Before there was the sounds of metal shifting. The Alchemist was surprised as to what she was seeing as a second form of armor shifted up from the seat where the first was.  
The black armor had a contrasting blue glow at the joints and from within the helmet. Without missing a beat, the hammer was retrieved into large hands. That was when the Alchemist finally chose to run.

She reached to where she had originally entered from when a large table came crashing in front of her and the doorway, thus blocking her escape. As she feels a hand wrench around her loose jacket and yank her backwards, she only thinks how truly foolish it was to come here alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put out a word into the Anahardt tag on Tumblr hinting at this. And seeing as everyone is excited, here comes a new story into the mix.  
> Ana is wearing her Classic skin with maybe some adjustments, Reinhardt on the other hand is wearing his new Coldhardt skin (edited to include a helmet for now.)


	2. Chapter 2

She felt herself being lifted up from her feet, almost like a rucksack, by the very worn and torn jacket she always wore. The suit of armor keeping a tight grasp on her jacket, showing no sign of willingly putting her down. She unhooked her firearm first, letting it drop to the floor with a loud clack. The armor looked down towards it in confusion before the Alchemist wrenched her arms out of the jacket, ducking into a roll to retrieve the firearm before aiming it at the suit of armor.  
Whom's helmet cocked to the side in response upon seeing her holding the firearm at it. "Don't think I won't shoot." she warned, tightening her grasp on the weapon.

"I'm afraid that it won't do you very much good, seeing as I am already dead." the armor spoke, in the very same voice she'd heard previously. This revelation caused her to falter. Her jacket was tossed back to her, but she chose to ignore it in favor of keeping the firearm raised. "I mean you nor this castle any harm, I'm simply searching for answers. That is all I need, then I will leave and never return." the Alchemist insisted.

"Searching?" the armor repeated, it lowered the hammer. "For what?"

"My daughter is very ill, no one knows what plagues her, even I do not. She was last seen heading towards this city." she lowered the firearm from the aim but kept it tight in her hands. "As I said, I just need answers as to why my daughter is ill, and then you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again."  
The armor paused, the voice was male so it meant the spirit was a male then. "There was only one whom visited, and she had been coming here to visit Brigitte."

"Brigitte?" the Alchemist repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I chose to remain here, here in this castle, as this is where my Master's granddaughter lay entombed. I refused to leave her behind." he spoke. "So I allowed myself to perish here as so I would not leave Brigitte to be alone forever."

"That was a very... selfless thing to do." she says, her voice dropping. "Even if it meant allowing yourself to simply fade from life to do so."

"I swore to serve the von Adlers until my death, and as Brigitte was the last of them, I chose to honor my vow." he said. "And you think your daughter is the one who visited Brigitte?"  
She put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. "I don't exactly expect you to allow many visitors to this city. So I'll assume that your previous visitor is my Fareeha." she said without fear. The armor watched her silently. "She has developed a strange sickness seemingly overnight. Night terrors, high fevers, her eyes are turning milky white almost as though she is going blind. But in my heart, I know she is not, that something happened. That something did... that, to my daughter. And I intend to find out what that something even is."  
 The armor shifted, rested a gauntlet under his chin almost as though to think. "The symptoms you are describing, they almost mirror the plague which took this city and Brigitte's strength. She was the only one of the populace to survive the disease's final stages, but it left her body itself far too weak to go on."

"Tell me about the girl who visited this city." she demands.

"Very well."

 

He had felt the heartbeat in the city, the warmth of a living person in this dead place. Brigitte was far more curious than he, and went off to investigate this new visitor. He had favored watching rather than showing himself. He remember thinking how... familiar this young woman looked. Seeing her interacting with Brigitte, whom she must have assumed to be alive, was astounding. He had never seen Brigitte smile that big in ages. That went on for about half a year, those little meetings between the two. One alive, the other, not so much.

But then one day, the living woman just stopped showing up. Brigitte became deeply saddened and hid in a section of the castle alone. Thus why he'd been so vocal about keeping another visitor away. To spar Brigitte the pain again.

 

"-- And that's the story. I only wish to keep Brigitte safe. As I had in life, and until my death." the armor spoke to the Alchemist. Keeping his head low to her.

"That does not answer my questions, so I will continue on my quest then." The Alchemist replied before she bent down to retrieve her jacket, pulling it over back over her shoulders. As she did, she felt the pendent slip out from under her clothing. It glimmered faintly in the blue light from the armor. The armor gave a barely audible gasp once he had noticed it. "I thank you for your assistance. May what ever Deity you believe in bring you peace and--"

The Alchemist paused as the armor had reached a lone hand towards the pendent, pulling the silver chain taut as he observed it, resting in the palm of his rather large hand.  
"It was a gift... from an old... friend." the Alchemist says before he can question.  
There is a concentrated groan of confusion from the armor. "What is your name, traveler?" he questioned.

"My name is Ana Amari, I am but a simple Alchemist." she replies.  
There is a loud gasp as the armor draws his hand back as though she were poison. The Alchemist jerks back in surprise at the action, staring up at the helmet with a confused eye.

 

"Ana?"


	3. Chapter 3

Many, many years ago when the Alchemist was still a rather beautiful young woman, she had joined a band of rather strange individuals. She needed the money to help raise her daughter, who was barely into her tenth year at the time. Along the way, she found wonderful companions and forged friendships that even death could not break.

She was already learning tricks of what would later become her trade of choice. That old Soldier, he had been the heavy hitter and was fast on his feet.

Then there was a darker skinned man, far darker than even she, he had possessed powerful sneaking abilities. Sometimes, he would even appear without warning. But he was a rather kind individual underneath the scowl he always wore. The Reaper, she recognized that voice anywhere. During the climax of the battle, the Reaper had her with a tight grasp around her throat.

But as her shawl had been mercilessly torn from her head, he had frozen once he had seen her face. A reaction that which whom the old Soldier had seen as well.  
She remembered hearing the Gunslinger's weapon go off and the Reaper collapsed to the ground. She remembered feeling the Reaper grasp at her hands with what little strength he had left and say in a struggled voice,

_"I'm so sorry... Ana.... please.... forgive me..."_

Then the Reaper was gone, fallen in the battle alongside Dr. Junkenstein and his creations. Perhaps, he was truly at peace or at least is finally free of the Witch's influence.

Then there were three others in that band of misfits.

The Dwarf Smith, Torbjörn, whom had created their weapons and once killed a man with a simple squeeze of that iron claw of his own design, which he wore in place of his lost limb.

The mysterious Mage, Liao, now he had been a rather quiet one. Never talked much, well to her at least. He was a mage, that is all she really knew about him.

And then the Warrior, Reinhardt, a mountain of a man with a heart of gold. They often called him, the Lionheart. He was brave, friendly, always prepared to give one hundred percent to the team. Her daughter looked up to the man; while she had plenty of Father figures, she seemed to latch onto Reinhardt the easiest.

 

When the group had later disbanded due to certain... circumstances, she had saved her good-byes to Reinhardt for last. How that mountain of a man flooded with tears, he had been closest to Ana after all.  
She had assured him that they would keep in contact, which did not happen in the end.  
But Reinhardt gave her a locket to remember him by, it was an old family heirloom that had once belonged to his Grandmother. He thought that it looked better on Ana anyways, the silver chain sticking out against the blue cloak that she had been wearing.  
She had only smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Stay out of trouble, I won't always be there to bail you out of it." she had said.  
Reinhardt nodded at her.

 

This had snapped her out of her memories. During which she had reached a hand up towards the suit and laid it against the freezing helmet. She quickly drew her hand back.

"Let me see your face." she ordered.

The armor tensed, hesitating on the order by the far smaller woman. "I need to confirm if what I am thinking is to be true. Let me see your face." she ordered again.  
  
The armor's shoulders went slack, before the large hands raised towards its helmet. The helmet was lifted off, which released a mess of white hair. Before the helmet was dropped away towards the ground, but it disappeared long before it could ever hit it.

Ana was able to clearly see the face of the armor she had previously been facing off against, and it left her with a pain in her heart.  
The face was older than she remembered, the hair a striking white to the blond it had been years ago. The scar over his left eye, causing the eye itself to be a pure white. Blind. The face lit aglow by the cold blue flames. But the face was that which she feared she'd see.

The armor, the man she'd been talking to, the spirit;

he was Reinhardt.

 

Hesitantly, she reached her hand back up to place upon his cheek, noting how he leaned into her touch. Almost as though the years and death hadn't taken place at all.  
"Reinhardt," She breathed out, still fairly shocked to see that it had been him. "I must say you are looking quite well. This death must agree with you."  
He stared down at her. "And you are looking as lovely as ever." he replied.

 

Not the way she had ever expected to find another old friend, but it was still good to see him. Even if he was... deceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone, I decided to update this story.  
> Not to worry, this will be continued to get updated as time goes on, it wasn't an October-only series. Perhaps there may be a minor series as well.  
> And no to worry, seems rude to leave it off here, being the Alchemist's daughter is still sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana Amari remained still as one of Reinhardt's larger hands came to touch at her face, the part which wore the covering. A mistake, a shot she could not take when faced with the Vampiric wife of another old friend. That hesitation had long ago cost Ana her eye, and nearly her humanity as well. The blood curse had not been enough to change her, but it did make her a tad more spire in her step. God only knows what would truly happen when Ana would finally die. "This was not like this..." Reinhardt noted in almost a whisper.  
"A shot I could not take. But it does allow me to match you." Ana replied, trying her best to give him a smile. A dear friend he had been to her, perhaps they could have been more had she not had a such a young daughter to tend to first. She straightened her back to look him dead in the eyes. "Reinhardt, do you remember my daughter? She is sick, she is going to die if I do not find a cure for her." Ana spoke. Reinhardt paused, drawing his hand away from her face. He was thinking, he had been close with Fareeha after all, before shifting his gaze upwards.  
"Brigitte, come here to me." Reinhardt spoke out to the empty halls.

Ana watched in awe as a blue vapor appeared from the ceiling and drifted down to the stone flooring, setting there before taking shape into the form of a what appeared to be a young woman. She was slim built, appearing more worn down as though she were ill in both body and spirit. Her blonde hair was limp, and so dark it was nearly brown and with dark green eyes. Along with a small splatter of freckles across her cheeks.  
She looked to Reinhardt sluggishly before her eyes fell to Ana; once she did there was almost a spark of recognition in her eyes, before she realized Ana was in fact not the same person she thought the elder woman was. She did however eye up Ana before looking to Reinhardt's large form standing over her. "Yes, Herr Reinhardt?" she spoke.

"It is about the woman you met."  
"Pharah?" Brigitte asked.  
"Yes, her. Was she seeming out of it at all?" Reinhardt questioned.

Brigitte paused, her eyes drifting towards Ana once more. "No, not that I think so. I... I thought she decided to stop visiting me when I told her... told her about what happened to... me. That I am no longer alive." she admitted. "Pharah had been so confused but seemed so understanding. But... she never came back."  
Ana took this chance to take a step towards the second specter before her. "The one you knew as Pharah is actually Fareeha, my daughter." she explained.  
"Reinhardt, who is this woman?" Brigitte asked.  
"My name is Ana Amari." Ana replied.  
"Brigitte, Ana here is a former friend of mine from a long time ago. Please listen to what she has to say if you will." Reinhardt instructed the girl.

Ana stood tall and stared Brigitte down. "My Fareeha somehow has become afflicted with the same disease that plagued this city many years ago. I have trained for many years as an Alchemist myself, but nothing I know can cure my daughter. So I came here, came here to this city to find answers." Ana explained. "You said my Fareeha found out about your true fate, what happened then? Something had to have happened because she came down with the disease far quicker than expected."  
Brigitte hesitated, an obvious sign that she knew something she wasn't telling anyone. Reinhardt noticed this, shifting to stare down at her. "Brigitte."  
"She said she was going to find someway to bring me back to life." Brigitte finally admitted. "She got the impression that I was trapped here, and she wanted to save me."  
Ana blinked. Of course her daughter thought she could even save the dead, but as Ana learned in all her years. You cannot beat death. Death would always be the victor in the very end of things.

"I know what you must be thinking, but Pharah insisted she knew a way to bring me back to life. She told me that she knew a source who knew many things, could bring back anything or one from death." Brigitte insisted, "Some kind of strong magic."  
Ana wasn't new to the concept of magic itself, choosing the sciences of Alchemy to the wondrous properties magic would bring. There was only one problem. Magic, even those of good intentions, bore a serious price for the knowledge.  
"

Did she say who she was seeing? Who this source was? At all?" Ana questioned, finally answers as to what she sought.  
Brigitte gave a nod. "Yes, she said that it was someone called the Witch of the Wilds."

And with those simple words, which Brigitte herself did not at all understand, Ana felt her blood run cold.

 

No. Not her daughter. Her daughter going to the Witch, the very same Witch Ana herself later faced in battle. Slain by the Archer with an arrow straight through her throat.

This was very, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another update for you all. I'd put this series at about 2 to 3 chapters left until I end it completely.  
> Hope you all enjoy it in the mean time.


	5. Chapter 5

Reinhardt gave her a deeply worried look, as her face had gone white from fear alone. Brigitte stared from Ana to Reinhardt in confusion. She hadn't understood how bad her words truly were in this moment. "Young lady," Ana managed to quake out. "the Witch of the Wilds is... is not a nice person at all."  
Brigitte's face shifted into confusion. "Wh-what?" she quivered out.

Ana took a step forward. "The Witch of the Wilds played with the fragile emotions of a broken creator of things. Drove the man to create life from death. Then brought him back to life to serve her unwillingly. As she had done the same to Gabriel."  
Reinhardt froze. "No... Gabriel?"  
"Why is my Fareeha still being plagued then? The Witch is dead, I watched my ally's arrow pierce her throat. There should be no influence left from her then." Ana ranted as she paced. The two spirits looked to one another as Ana's movements paused. "And there is no cure to the disease either. Those who suffered through it, perished long before a cure could ever be made." Ana spoke out.  
Brigitte lowered her gaze before looking back up towards Ana. "Pharah, she's bearing the disease that killed me, when the disease died out with all of us. But... why?" she questioned.

 

It was Reinhardt who broke the conversation between the two, "Why not ask Fareeha herself?"  
Ana paused, looking to her old once friend in confusion. As to what he meant. "Reinhardt, but you are a spirit. How are you to leave this place?" she questioned.  
Reinhardt chuckled before pointing to her locket. "The locket you wear was once a possession of mine. I can cling to it for the journey." he spoke.  
"And Brigitte?" Ana posed, looking to the girl in question.

"Hm... Oh! I know!" Reinhardt exclaimed, before a faded blue ribbon drifted over to Ana. "Brigitte's ribbon, she had been wearing it when she had died."  
Ana took this moment to notice that a much more cleaner version of said ribbon was being used to hold Brigitte's hair out of her eyes. Ana carefully took hold of the ribbon before looking back up to the spirits.  
Her gaze shifted to the table that had been thrown into her path prior. "Reinhardt, could you perhaps...?" she trailed off, motioning to the table in question.  
"Of course, my friend!" Reinhardt bellowed cheerfully as the table was lifted from its spot and placed neatly back into its previous position. All without Reinhardt moving from where he stood. Ana looked from Reinhardt to Brigitte before sighing.

"Let's go then."

 

  
After a trip from the old abandoned town back to civilization, Ana arrived back at the clinic where her daughter was being kept.  
Course it had been as they entered the lively city did Reinhardt need to go back to that town. Claiming something about grave robbers and taking care of Brigitte before vanishing. Ana looked back to the now lone spirit accompanying her before sighing aloud. "I must warn you ahead of time, the disease may have worsened since I was last here." she spoke.  
Brigitte paused. "I need to see her, I need to know why she's gained the same disease that had originally killed me."  
Ana sighed, turning her head forward as she continued to move. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

Ana gave a nod to a lone doctor, who allowed her to pass. Fareeha Amari had been placed in the farthest section of the clinic, for safety purposes and at Ana's insistence.  
The old woman's face grew worried as she entered the room, finding a sparse room with only a lone window for air-flow and light, a small cot, a chair beside said cot, and a small side table.

The occupant lying there in the cot was extremely worse for wear, her black hair lying limp against the stark white pillow, her skin a sickly shade of light brown, and eyes starting to become a milky white. The woman, despite looking almost like that of a corpse, still managed to sit up in the bed. "Mother...?" she managed to get out before she began to violently cough. She hadn't seemed to see Brigitte, not yet anyways.  
Ana was to her side within seconds of the hacking fit starting. Brigitte held her hand over her mouth, terrified at the condition that Fareeha was currently in. Meanwhile Ana hugged her gently and rubbing her upper back in an attempt to soothe Fareeha's sufferings. "It's alright, habibti. I know it hurts." Ana soothed, before settling Fareeha back down into a lying position. "But I know why you are sick. I know about Brigitte."  
Fareeha's eyes went wide upon hearing her Mother say this.

"What- How- I-?" Fareeha couldn't seem to gather the words. Before the coughing fit began once again. During which blood dripped out of the corner of Fareeha's mouth. Brigitte moved to attempt to gently wipe it away but her hand went through Fareeha's skin causing her to jerk back.

Ana hushed her daughter, talking seemed to only make the coughing fit worse. She used a cloth to wipe the blood away before settling down into the chair. "I went to the old abandoned town, Eichenwalde. I met Brigitte, she told me what you were planning to do, going to the Witch of the Wilds. Fareeha, what did you ask her?"  
The younger woman lied there before breathing out a heavy sigh. "I only wanted to bring Brigitte back to life. She lost hers too early, Mother. But the Witch didn't give me the minor details." Fareeha admitted, shaking her head. "The last thing she told me was that, I am going to die of the same disease that took Brigitte's life, and with that... Brigitte will be brought back to life."

Brigitte growled before shouting out, "I was never trapped! You didn't have to do that!" But in that moment, Brigitte had shown herself to Fareeha, who's milky white eyes widened upon seeing her. "Brigitte? You're... you're here...?" she gaped.  
"Fareeha, look at me." Ana instructed. "The Witch of the Wilds is dead, why are you still being affected by this curse?"  
Fareeha struggled to look her Mother in the eye, before replying, "She took my blood for the deal."

Ana leaned back into her seat. All she'd done was for naught, a curse of blood. No potion in existence could ever cure that. She had been staring down at her hands before pausing, blinking, she pulled back one of her gloves. There, onn her left wrist, were two faded teeth marks.

 

_Seeing Gérard's lifeless body is mainly what had tipped her over the very edge, pointing her firearm at the form still hunched over his body. How those once golden eyes, now a sickly blood red burned at her. The blood soaking down her mouth, staining down the front of her dress._   
_Ana did what no one should, she hesitated._   
_In that split second of hesitation, the same which had cost Gérard his life; found Ana caught in a bloodthirsty, newborn Vampire's path. She felt the claws scratch deep into her left eye as she struggled to fight the newborn off._

_In the midst of the fighting, she used her left arm to attempt to shove the Vampire's face from going for her throat, during the struggle the fangs sunk right into the flesh of her arm. As a last stand, Ana managed to dig her knife out before slashing half-blindly into the Vampire._   
_It was during this did the blood from the Vampire's wounds seeped into the wounds on her face and arm._

_S_ _he was at least able to fight the Vampire, the own wife of the now late Gérard, off. Setting down to make sure that Gérard did not return either. Only to find his wife had punctured his heart amidst her frantic first feeding. As if it were her last bit of control so that he would not suffer the same fate she had._

 

Ana looked up to stare at her daughter; how she looked to Brigitte, a lonely spirit with such admiration. A curse in Fareeha's blood... and last Ana checked, Fareeha was of her blood.

She loved her daughter so much, to the point she'd do anything so that Fareeha would not die.

 

Ana rose to her feet, taking care to stand beside Fareeha's bed. When her daughter looked to her, Ana leaned down before gently pressing a kiss to Fareeha's forehead. "Be safe, habibti." was all Ana said as she left the space. Brigitte looked down to see that she had left behind Brigitte's old ribbon so that the spirit could not follow her.

Time went on, as the two tried to converse when Brigitte paused. A healthy glimmer was coming back to Fareeha's eyes. Fareeha seemed to notice this as well, as she didn't seem to struggle to speak like she had before. Sitting up, Fareeha found she wasn't even in any pain anymore.  
Looking to Brigitte for a split second, she grabbed at her hand before jerking back in surprise. "You're.... You're warm."  
Brigitte froze before realizing she was now in fact a solid form. "How...? But... you're still alive?"

But upon those words being uttered, Fareeha tensed. Now realizing what Ana's last words meant now. "Mother..."

The first time Brigitte was ever able to hold Fareeha, and it was to console her for the newfound loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over... yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A year had now passed since Fareeha Amari had successfully recovered from her ailment. An ailment caused from a deal she made with a Witch with rather foul intentions. All for one wish, to bring back a lonely spirit Fareeha had befriended.  
A year had also passed since Brigitte von Adler, the only grandchild of Lord Balderich von Adler and last of the family had been brought back to life.

And it was all possible by the sacrifice of a Mother willing to do anything to save her daughter's life and see her happy. Losing her Mother had been tough for Fareeha, in the end, she took Brigitte and the pair left the country to travel the world.

  
The pair had only returned on Brigitte's own insistence to see Eichenwalde again, to visit the protector of the city and the castle. Someone Brigitte herself had trusted in her life before and in her death.  
In the year since they were last in Europe, Fareeha had cut her hair short and Brigitte's had grown longer.

Fareeha had been rather apprehensive to visit the castle, but only did so, again, at Brigitte's insistence.

Which then found a large set of black armor staring down at them.

 

Brigitte smiled wide at the armor. "Herr Reinhardt!"  
The armor paused before pulling the helmet from his head. Releasing a mess of white hair in doing so. Before he smiled wide, causing Fareeha to freeze.  
"Reinhardt?" She gasped. Her childhood hero, her Mother's old friend. He was Brigitte's protector?

"Fareeha? You've grown so big!" Reinhardt bellowed out before chuckling. "And, I am happy to see you so healthy. Your Mother was so worried about you."

Fareeha's gaze fell. "My... My Mother sacrificed herself, to save me and grant the deal I had made."  
Reinhardt nodded. "I know, I'm well aware of Ana's choices. But she always did what she could for you." he noted, before Fareeha glanced up to him, only to find that he was now staring up towards a lone balcony. She following his gaze before freezing, as seated there in the shadows was a humanoid shape, looking away from the trio below.

  
Brigitte noticed them staring before spotting the form as well. "Who... is that?" she pondered aloud. This caused the form to tense at hearing her voice. Reinhardt again, gave a chuckle.  
"Well, I lost my only companion in this city--" He looked to Brigitte. "--so this friend showed up and decided to give me company. They protect this castle with me now."

  
The form craned their neck to stare back at the trio. Showing a black mask which glimmered in orange in a smile similar to that of a freshly carved jack-o-lantern. Their clothing was dark, but they wore a heavy orange cloth to cover all features that the mask could not.  
To their shock, the figure then dropped down to the floor, on their feet with ease before approaching the group. Before stopping, to stare Fareeha right in the eyes. There was a small but muffled huff of laughter behind the mask before it was tipped up.

  
To both Brigitte and Fareeha's shock, staring back at Fareeha was Ana Amari herself, her lone eye now a dark red-brown. Two large fangs evident in her smile.  
Fareeha was struggling not to burst into tears. Before Ana was quick to embrace her tightly. "It's alright, habibti. You know what they say," Ana soothed, petting her hand on Fareeha's hair as she clung tightly to her Mother.

"old soldiers are hard to kill after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is finally over, started from my love of the Dr Junkenstein Brawl, Reinhardt's Coldhardt skin/Ana's Ghoul skin, and among other things, my love for Anahardt. And later on in development, my love of Pharah/Brigitte.
> 
> If you like this plot, then be sure to check out the other two in the series if you're interested.  
> The Hunter and the Oni, following what happened to the Gunslinger and the Archer and the, currently unnamed tale, of what happened to the Soldier and what is his relationship exactly to the Witch's servant, the Reaper.  
> And if not, I still have other stories which anyone may be interested in.
> 
> Contact me on Tumblr @ karmasvengence if you wanna talk to the writer, or ask about some details, or anything.
> 
> Please also note, Mercy is only mentioned as being an antagonist as that is what she is in the Junkenstein universe. It doesn't mean I hate Mercy as a character like no, Witch of the Wilds Mercy ain't nice, actual Mercy is.


End file.
